Midnight Scares
by TerrahBrandybuckTook
Summary: 1st Fanfic Ever! pippins having Dreams about battles and his cousin Merry. Do the Dreams Mean something? What will happen to him to merry? Read to find out bad summary i know... Rating is for later chapters.
1. Pippins Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are J.R.R Tolkien's not Mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CH. 1 Pippins Nightmare

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Merry?" Pippin called out searching for his cousin. "Where are you?" Pippin saw merry standing in front of him. He seemed so close yet so far away. "Merry!" he yelled running towards him. As he ran he never got any closer he only got farther and farther away. "Come on, Reach Pippin." Merry whispered to him holding out his hand. "I'm trying Merry, I'm trying."

Pippin reached and reached as far as he could but Merry never got any closer. He never got close to holding Merry's hand in his own. Just then he was on a Battle field dressed in armor. He felt out of place like he was there but he wasn't like he couldn't help anyone or do anything. He looked around him confused and scared.

Pippin saw Gandalf easily slaying one orc after another. "Gandalf! Gandalf! What am I doing back here!?" Pippin tried to get his attention. No response. "Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli!" he yelled. There was Still No response. "Is no one listening to me?" he cried out. "Where is Merry? He will listen to me." He looked around searching for Merry. What he saw devastated him. He looked out in horror.

An Uruk-Hai had come up behind Merry. He tried to warn  
Merry but not words came out of his mouth. The orc had raised his axe up high and struck him across the back. "Merry! No no no no no no no Merry!" He cried out falling to the ground on his knees crying unable to move to help his cousin. The Uruk-hai walked over to Him. He raised his Axe up high. Pippin just sat waiting for the axe to hit him. He then swung his axe down about to hit Young Peregrin when he woke up.

"Merry!" he yelled as he sat up sweaty, tear stained cheeks and with the painful memory. Merry had heard Pippin and quickly got up running to Pippins room. Merry busted through the door. "What is it Pippin? Are you okay?" he asked noticing Pippin's tear stained cheeks and sweat pouring down his face. Merry jumped up on Pippins bed and held him tight rocking back and forth trying to calm his scared and frightened cousin down."You're alright now Pip." Said merry trying to get pippin to calm down. "It wasn't me that I was scared about. It was…" Pippin couldn't finish his sentence. The image and memory of the Uruk-Hai sticking his Merry popped back into his head. "It was who pip?" he asked curious. "It was… It was… you Merry." He said between sobs. Continued, "It was a dream. You were there in front of me and you told me to reach I tried but you only got further away. Then I was on a Battle field in my armor and Gandalf Strider Legolas and Gimli were there and I tried to talk to them but I got no response. Then I was looking for you and I saw you fighting an Orc and Then an Uruk-Hai snuck up behind you. I tried to warn you but no sound came out and I couldn't move to help you. Then he struck you across the back with his axe and then he came over to kill me but I woke up before he could."

Pippin let out his dream still sobbing and holding on to Merry. "Well its okay now Pip. I'm not dead and neither is anyone else." He said rocking pippin back and forth lightly. "I know and I'm thankful for that." He said trying to stop crying. "I'll stay with you tonight okay pippin?" Merry said. "Thank you my Merry." Merry smiled at young pippin and tucked him to sleep. Pippin was glad Merry was there with him but he couldn't help but think something would happen to his Merry.


	2. Thoughts and Memories

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are J.R.R Tolkien's not Mine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CH. 2 Discussion

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gandalf? Are you in hear?" Merry asked his voice quiet. "Yes Master Meriadoc. Come on in Share what you are meaning to share."  
"Well, Pippin told me about this dream he had last night. About me getting struck by an Uruk-Hai almost dying and Legolas, You, Gimli, and Aragorn were there but not responding to his crys and questions." Gandalf listen intently with interest. "You see Gandalf Im just Worried about him."

"I see how you are worried young halfling. It is a Dream and they can mean many things." said Gandalf pondering Pippin's Dream. "Its not me Im worried about at all I just don't want him worrying about me or him getting Hurt." said Merry tears swelling up in his eyes. "We must keep an eye out for this young Meriadoc. Would you share this memory with me?" He asked Merry. "Sure. Will it Hurt?" Merry asked becoming worried that it would be to much to handle. "It might it Might not. We shall see."

Gandalf Put his hand on Merrys light brown curls. "Now Close your eyes and think back to this memory of Pippin telling you about his Dream." Merry thought back to the moment at night when he heard pippin yell His name. Gandalf saw Merry run to his room and bust through the door. He listened carefully to the conversation. When Pippin started talking about his dream is when it started to hurt Merry. Merry let out a scream of pain. "Its almost over Merry just a bit longer." Merry tried to hold on a little bit longer, He screamed out once again, but he didnt quiet get to finish his memory before he collapsed into Gandalf's arms.

"Thats Good enough young Meriadoc. Thank you." said Gandalf stroking Merrys curls and rubbing away the stray tears that stained his cheeks. Gandalf now understood their pain and worry a bit better from this memory.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Strider? Can I talk to you?" Pippin asked coming into his room. "Sure. Ask me anything young Hafling." he replied noticing the unusual quietness in his voice. "Well I had this Dream last night about merry and how he almost died from an uruk-hai in battle." tears started swelling up in his eyes, "You and Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli were fighting also. I tried to get your attentions but you didn't answer, and when Merry was attacked I couldnt move to Help him.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I couldnt talk to warn him, or anything. I was useless." "Young Pippin, It was just a Dream. It is over now is it not? Your are just fine Merry is good and No one else is hurt." Aragorn's heart grieved for little Pippin. "Well the dream is over but i feel as if this Dream is a Sign. I think something will happen to Merry and Maybe one of you or me." he felt his heart skip a beat as he heard a Cry in Pain coming from outside.

Pippin and Aragorn looked at each other. They both relized that that Cry of pain came from Merry. "Merry..." pippin whispered fear seizing him. "Lets go find out what is the matter." Aragorn whispered holding Pippins Face in his Hands. Pippin nodded following Aragorn. They went down the hall to Where they Heard the yelp come from. Pippin saw an unconscious merry in Gandalfs arms.

"Merry?" pippin whispered trying to hold back the tears. Pippin ran up next to Gandalf and looked at merry wondering what had happened. "What happened Gandalf? Is Merry alright?" Pippin asked panicking. "He is fine. Just in pain from sharing a memory with me. He will awake soon but when does no loud nosies and Let him rest." Pippin nodded. Gandalf stood up and set merry on the bed.

"He should be awake soon but for now pippin you may stay by his side but do not try to wake him for injuries may occur and he shall be worse than he is now and truly right now he just has pain and he's exhausted." pippin Jumped up next to Merry singing and talking to him soothing his cousin letting him know he was right there next to him.

"Aragorn. Come with me I have something i Need to talk to you about." said Gandalf motioning Aragorn to come his war. "Yes Gandalf I shall be right there." "Pippin if you or Merry needs us just call out for one of us." pippin nodded not letting his eyes leve merrys closed eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gandalf and Aragorn stood outside the door talking about what Merry had told Gandalf and what Pippin had told Aragorn.

"Merry told me about Pippins Dream he had last night. That was the memory he was sharing with me." said Gandalf, "This dream the reasons Pippin had it frighten me. I think it is very much a sign for something. I am pretty Sure Merry is coming on to this also."  
"Yes Pippin was telling me about this before we heard Merry Cry out and came to see what was wrong. He thinks it might be a sign and is Worried something will happen to Merry or one of us." Aragorn informed Gandalf.

"So Aragorn I need to you to find Legolas and Gimli and tell them about this Dream and to keep a close eye On Merry and on Pippin. for we do not know what might happen in time." Aragorn nodded and turned to go find Legolas and Gimli and tell them about the news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn had Found Legolas and Gimli sitting out side in a competition of seeing who could Get the most apples out of the tree in 30 Seconds. "Legolas, Gimli this is urgent." when Aragorn said that they noticed the serious look on Aragorns face and stopped what they were doing. "We will start this again after we are done talking to Aragorn." said Gimli. "Yes we Shall." agreed Legolas.

"Yes Aragorn? What is so urgent?" asked Gimli. "Its about Pippin and Merry. Pippin has had a Dream about Merry and with us in it. I can explain it all right now but I shall Later or Maybe Gandalf Can. Gandalf and Me are worried something will happen to Merry and maybe Pippin and Merry and Pippin are coming on to this also." Legolas and Gimli listened with interest "So I came to tell you to keep and eye out on Merry and Pippin and keep them safe." They nodded and Aragorn turned around headed towards the building the room at which Merry stays.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC

This is my first fanfic.  
Ch. 3 will be up soon :) Please R&R


	3. Comfort in Night

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are J.R.R Tolkien's not Mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CH. 3 Comfort in Night  
A/N: This chapter is shorter and not very good I know. but Im kind of busy with school and I'm just trying to keep the story going and not let my grades slip. I promise I will keep adding more but it may not be as long. Any advice to make the story better is appreciated. I promise We will try to make them more into character in later chappies ^-^ I know its not a perfect story but is our first ever! :) *bows*

P.S, My friend and I wrote this ch. together in school during study Hall. ^-^

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though Merry was Unconscious he would mutter and whisper things that couldn't be understood. Pippin stayed by Merry's side everyminute and didn't leave once. Aragorn would check up on them every once in a while to make sure they were all right and nothing was wrong.

After a couple of hours Legolas and Gimli stopped by to talk to Pippin and check up on him and Merry. "Hallo Pippin." said Gimli coming through the door. "Hallo Gimli oh and Hallo to you Legolas." Pippin seemed tired, and he was the most sleep he had gotten was when he had dozed off every once in a while. He wanted to be there for Merry if he woke up or became sick or anything. Gimli and Legolas glanced over towards where Merry lay.

"How is young Master Meriadoc?" Legolas asked to break the silence. "I'd say he's doing fine, he just hasn't woken up yet and during the night he has had a couple nightmares. When I've drifted off to sleep every now and then I had been woken by his screaming and cries for help." Pippin explained tears swelling up in his eyes. He was trying not to cry. "I'm not going to lie Im quite frightened to see him like this." Pippin couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

The tears rolled down his face he every now and then he let out a sob. Their hearts went out to the poor little hobbit. "Young and nothing Peregrin, Do not Fret! For young Master Meriadoc apparently lives and will soon awake." Gandalf said din a low calming voice. Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin hadn't noticed him come into the room. "You really should stop doing that Gandalf." Pippin said teasingly trying to smile. What Gandalf had Said Pippin took that as words of confidence and had took it to heart he knew Merry would soon awake they would be as they once were... Hopefully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late that night Pippin had let sleep take him. Aragorn had come in at a good time. Pippin woke up screaming and all covered in sweat from another Nightmare he had had falling backwards in his chair. Aragorn ran over and caught him before he had fallen to the floor. "That was a close one Pippin." Aragorn said sitting him back up steadily. "Is everything all Right? Anything the matter?" Aragorn asked worry spreading across his face.

Pippin had kind of a scared or frightened look upon his face. Aragorn suspected that it had been another nightmare but wasn't quite sure. "Yes Strider. Something is the matter." Pippin was breathing hard looking at Merry not taking his eyes off of him. "I've had another nightmare... and Aragorn, only this time... this one was worse."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I will try to put up the next ch. as soon as possible! Remember R&R ^^ any advice or anything to help make the story even better is very much appreciated. Nice comments are also definitely welcome. ^-^


	4. Authors Note SO SORRY D:

Authors Note:

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SOOOO SORRY that I have not uploaded for quite a long time now… I haven't forgotten about the story: D  
Its just that I have been really busy during the summer and I haven't been able to get on… I have an idea for the next chapter and I will try to get that uploaded as soon as possible I promise: D I just have to write it down on paper and go over then upload it: D

I might not be able to till my school year starts again because I'm less busy then than I am this summer.

SO again I am sooooo sorry about the wait… PLEASE FORGIVE and don't hurt meh

~The author ^.^


End file.
